


人類觀察

by mf4002



Series: 人類觀察 [1]
Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mf4002/pseuds/mf4002





	1. 人類觀察

【seulrene】人類觀察

0.  
我被整了嗎？

1.  
我曾經看過國外一檔整人節目，經常為人們製造荒謬的情境，從而試探人在情境中會出現的各式反應。比如說玩鬧中的孩子們，不小心將棒球扔向遠方，好心的路人隨手撿了起來，隨之而來的是運動賽事中才會出現的MVP式採訪，拉起布條、架起台子，啦啦隊在旁邊跳著舞，甚至還有記者將麥克風遞到面前，如同鬧劇一般的夢境。

又譬如，安排知名藝人為不知情的顧客洗頭、剪髮，那一張只在電視機裡出現的臉孔突然之間就在身邊，分不清虛實，於是尖叫、哭泣，或者忘情擁抱。

節目到了最後，工作人員會主動上前向受訪者坦言，剛剛所經歷的，都只是錄製的一部份，不是真的。唯一擁有的真實，只有受訪者當下的反應。

我只覺得有趣。

只是沒想過有一天我也會開始懷疑，那節目是否也開始將觸手伸向海外？尤其大韓民國離得那麼近。但就算要去，也應該選擇首爾，而不是大邱。

但這一切太不尋常了，當店裡播放的那首Crazy In Love來到間奏，嘈雜而厚實的節拍將整間美式餐廳震成一個巨大魚缸，眩目霓虹改變了水的顏色，像在預言這個晚上的底色將是不合常理的，例如小動物會出現在魚缸裡，穿著大紅色皮褲，踏著一雙版型不差的球鞋，嘴裡嚷著吃得不多，卻把菜單上的東西都點了一遍。

恍若整人節目裡才會湧現的情節，如今就在我眼前上演。

2.  
十分鐘前朴秀榮以前女友出現為由，搶走我手上的托盤，她說Irene姐姐，這調酒我來送，妳替我去包廂幫客人慶生吧，我前女友就坐在包廂旁邊的那一桌，我可不想遇見她。對了，記得要去拿出餐口的布朗尼冰淇淋，招待壽星的。

我在這間美式餐廳工作了一年半，每個外場員工通常負責一到三組客人，以桌號劃分區域。我很少被派到包廂，這還是第一次。

朴秀榮走得倉皇，仗著一雙大長腿，三兩下就竄向遠方，不知道酒會被晃成什麼樣子。週五晚上是用餐的尖峰時段，人很多，我沒看見她口中的前女友，只記得把慶生用的蛋糕帽和拍立得相機拿出來。

走向後方抽屜的時候迎來經理困惑的目光。

我說Joy好像有點不舒服，打算替我送完調酒就去一趟廁所，不用擔心，我負責幫她去包廂服務顧客的。

經理點點頭，低沉的嗓音差點被那首Crazy In Love淹沒：「拍立得照片記得給顧客，不可以私留。」

我噗哧一聲笑了出來，下意識回答，請經理您放心，裡面要是坐著一個明星，我才會偷偷把照片藏起來。

經理瞪了我一眼說Irene啊不可以。

好像我說的是真的一樣，我只覺得他多心了，也許是因為業績壓力才迫使精神變得敏感，彷彿這樣一個密閉的魚缸也會掀起巨浪。

我從抽屜裡拿出滑稽的蛋糕造型慶生帽，和一台拍立得相機，向經理點頭示意，隨後又取走出餐口邊的布朗尼冰淇淋，香草味道沁上鼻間。於是我走向包廂，一間只接受十人以上預定的包廂，有低消，隔音佳，是這間美式餐廳裡唯一的平行世界。

我在那裡遇見她。她一個人。

3.  
走進包廂的時候，那首歌正好播完，原本埋頭在一大盆沙拉裡的女孩突然抬起頭，問我喜不喜歡碧昂絲。

我說還好，沒有特別喜歡。

她居然垂下腦袋，一臉很沮喪的樣子，彷彿我的答案對她而言至關重要，好像我們應該要很熟一樣。

她看起來很餓。面積不小的圓形餐桌上擺滿她點的餐點，從沙拉到豬肋排，現在又多了一盤甜點。

她伸手替我挪動餐盤，被沙拉塞滿的臉頰鼓鼓的，不忘對我說了一聲抱歉。

「我其實吃得不多，真是不好意思，麻煩妳了。」她的聲音黏黏的，像太妃糖，讓人無從拒絕的那種黏牙。 

我說不麻煩，您慢慢享用，只是如果您現在有空，方便讓我為妳唱首生日快樂歌嗎？唱完以後我會替您拍照留念。

工作期間我不忘將客制化的笑容一併給了她，她看著我，嘴角邊忽然滑落一片生菜。

也不排除是因為我的話說得太突兀了，突兀到連生菜也想逃跑。

會來美式餐廳用餐的客人多半為了家族聚餐，或者朋友聚會，大家三五成群，很少有落單的人。因此幫壽星慶生的時候，也總是熱鬧歡騰。朴秀榮常說這是一個不夠寬容的地方，似乎下意識擯棄著形單影隻的存在，她甚至義憤填膺地表示，就算是獨自一人，也不代表著孤單。

我理解，卻無助於包廂裡四溢的尷尬氣味，尷尬的味道嚴格說起來並不劇烈，只是氣味足以凝結言語，這味道夾雜在烤豬肋排、沙拉，和一堆炸物拼盤之間。

她突然歪過頭看我，像一隻正在學習人類語言的小動物，只顧著吃，卻不太介意我的打擾。

「生日歌嗎？可是我今天聽過了——」她彎起眼忽地笑了起來。

當然也會碰到羞於慶生的客人，這種時候我通常會鬆一口氣，但朴秀榮遇到這種情況總是很失望，因為她很喜歡看別人低頭許願的模樣。

包廂很大，那女孩只笑給我一個人看，少了餐廳場外的逼仄與喧囂，我反倒不自在。我深深吸了一口氣，想告訴她不聽生日歌也沒關係，布朗尼冰淇淋是招待的，可以嚐嚐看，味道很好，是店內的熱銷產品。

沒想到她的尾音還懸在空中，自顧自地銜接，氣息熟練，像個歌手一樣專業。

她說，不過再聽一次也好。

她眼神真誠，不像在整我。

「Irene小姐，可以嗎？」她見我不說話，瞇起眼似在看著什麼，順勢將詢問輕輕拈起。

「嗯？」

「Irene小姐方便為我唱一首生日歌嗎？」

我才發現她盯著我胸口的名牌看了好一陣子，金屬製的名牌經常因為光線而產生反光，她看不清楚，這讓她更像一隻正在學習人類語言的小動物，連音節也讀得萬分誠懇。

我笑了笑，沒見過這樣的顧客，只好戴上那頂讓我頗為嫌棄的蛋糕帽，看她漾開笑容，肉嘟嘟的雙頰幾乎要把眼角折彎，像個小孩。

包廂內的燈光包裹著一層不需要酒精也能成立的微醺，帽子的陰影落在桌邊，古怪而搞笑。她笑得很清醒，沒有跟著燈光一起陷入酒醉。

她忽地向後靠著椅背，嘴角弧度不變，她是這間美式餐廳裡極其少數的那一種人，期待慶生，沒有一絲羞赧神情。反而是我，困在包廂裡，戴著一頂奇怪的帽子，是真的以為下一秒就會有人衝出來，告訴我這一切都只是節目錄製而已。

然而在那個當下，金髮女孩清晰的笑容將整間包廂填滿，我一個人站在桌前，覺得又空蕩又擁擠。空蕩是因為只接受十人以上預定的包廂，此刻只剩下我和她。至於擁擠，我看著她嘴角邊的笑，以為自己置身尖峰時段的電車車廂，令人有些喘不過氣。

也許每個人的笑容也都有其適用的範圍，有些笑容適合擺進包廂，淺淺笑開就很溫暖；至於她的，感覺更該放在舞台上，讓一百個人、一萬個人看見她的笑。她笑得真誠，是浮沉不定的生活裡唯一可以被具現化的甜。

可她只對著我笑，也許在笑我的帽子，也許在笑我怎麼還不開始唱歌。我不希望她投訴我，於是清了清嗓，一邊拍手一邊為她唱歌，只為她一個人。同時之間她也是我一個人的聽眾，她穿著一件俐落的西裝外套，從第二句「祝妳生日快樂」開始幫我一起打著節拍。

直到末段，我原想重複著一樣的歌詞，將某個部分蒙混過關，沒想到她居然在前一拍開了口：「我叫澀琪，康澀琪。」

她於是被我唱進歌裡，康澀琪，我不知道這是她幾歲生日，只知道她一個人點了很多菜，而且就快要吃完。我戴著那頂可笑的蛋糕帽，在拿起拍立得相機的下一秒，想起上個星期在音樂直播節目上看過的女歌手，和她的名字一樣，只跳起舞來，便足以在樂曲裡稱王，每個關節裡都藏著苦練過的痕跡，聽說當了很久的練習生才終於出道。

應該不是她才對，畢竟我記得我曾對朴秀榮說，電視機裡的那個女孩，一看就很會欺騙別人感情的樣子，絕對是個可以拿下全勝紀錄的情場高手。

可眼前的康澀琪，在我回過神以後，從那盤布朗尼冰淇淋中抬起臉，嘴角沾著香草冰淇淋的甜膩，沖我又是一陣傻笑，她門牙上還留著一小角布朗尼，她吃得很認真，我只能笑，笑自己居然以為眼前那個傻小孩，和舞台上的康澀琪是同一個人。

「Irene小姐，怎麼了嗎？您在笑什麼？」

我抽了兩張紙巾遞給她，她不以為意，低頭又要埋進那盤甜點裡。

「澀琪等等——」她的金髮就快要跟著享用漸漸融化的冰淇淋，我急忙向前撩起她的髮尾，才想到自己擅自喊了她的名字，「康小姐，您的頭髮差點就要沾到冰淇淋了。」

她哦了一聲，告訴我過不久就要把頭髮染成黑色，不要緊。

也許她真的是一隻正在學習人類語言的小動物，頭髮染成黑色，跟她即將被黏膩侵襲的髮絲並沒有任何關係。我覺得她誤會了，又或者根本沒在聽我說話。

我把紙巾遞給她，「您的嘴角和這裡都沾到了，要不要擦一下？畢竟我得幫您拍一張慶生照。」只好指向自己的門牙，為她指引一條明路。

此刻我和她的距離不足一步，我終於又想起了那檔整人節目，可工作人員遲遲不肯為我終結這一次的觀察結果，我不知道該怎麼辦，我甚至搞不清楚她和台上的康澀琪到底是不是同一個人，她忽然握住我的手腕，對我說：「哪裡弄到了？我鏡子放在包包裡懶得拿，Irene小姐方便幫幫我嗎？」

？

我又想起了什麼，好像是我自己的聲音，連同朴秀榮的笑聲。

電視機裡的那個女孩，一看就很會欺騙別人感情的樣子，絕對是個可以拿下全勝紀錄的情場高手。

4.  
和她離得太近，替她揩去嘴角的冰淇淋殘漬，牙齒上的我無能為力，讓她自己處理。然後發現她的眼角下有一顆很淡很淡的痣，舞台上的康澀琪有嗎？我不知道，有人可以和台上的康澀琪離得這麼近嗎？

拍照的時候她卻突然說，我們合照吧，不然我一個人拍好奇怪。

我不禁擰擰眉，對她說：「可是這照片是要交給您收藏留念的。」

她答得理所當然：「對呀，我要收藏留念。」

她確實有點奇怪，好像能把所有語言都運用得真摯萬分，彷彿再深究下去，會發現一切只是我自己多慮，是我心思狹隘，誤會她一片真心。

「跟一個陌生人合照不會覺得有點奇怪嗎？」

「我們已經說了超過三句話了，對我來說這就不是陌生人了。」她大口喝著冰可樂，就著一嘴碳酸氣味又開口：「而且對我來說，現在這樣的時光非常難得，這時光是和妳一起分享的，所以和妳一起拍照，我覺得沒有什麼不對。

歪理。我在心裡暗笑。

和她匆匆留影，把還沒顯影完全的照片交到她手裡，「用甩的就好，記得不要吹氣。」

她點點頭，乖巧地拎著那張照片，忽然問我現在幾點了。

我看了一眼手腕上的手錶，回答她現在已經十點半。

她手裡的照片差點掉進豬肋排的醬汁裡，「完了，我和經紀人哥哥約了十點四十要會合的。」

經紀人哥哥？

康澀琪穿著一件西裝外套配上大紅色皮褲，頗為出彩的搭配，卻不太像是常人願意嘗試的穿搭樣式，彷彿更適合在舞台上綻放，像花，或者煙花。

「您是『那位』康澀琪嗎？」

我終於開口問了一個笨到不行的問題，她卻仍把自己卡在含混的交界，笑得憨傻，嘴裡卻說著，是，我就是『那位』康澀琪。

所以我說，整人節目要結束了嗎？到底什麼時候才會放過我？

她低頭咬著吸管，玻璃杯裡的可樂一點一點往下降，氣泡跟著在我腦海裡膨脹。

5.  
康澀琪，二月十號生，水瓶座。朴秀榮曾在觀賞完康澀琪的表演之後，為我補充相關信息。我低頭又看了一次手錶，顯示日期的小方格裡端坐著一個羅馬數字的10。

我想再次確認，她卻變成一隻遇上天敵的小動物，驚惶失措之間對著我問：「妳們這裡有後門嗎？」

「後門？」

「是的，請問有後門嗎？我今天是來大邱拍攝MV的，經紀人哥哥特別給了我一個晚上的假期，他說還是得準時離開，再晚一點粉絲就會過來了。」

拍立得照片漸漸亮出鮮豔色彩，勾勒我和她明顯不算熟識的輪廓，我還沒把照片看仔細，她已經匆匆收進外套口袋裡。

「Irene小姐，請幫幫我吧。」

她一雙圓潤眼睛裡恍若淌過布朗尼冰淇淋的甜，我一時之間忘了拒絕該怎麼說，只好請她等一下。

透過對講機向經理詢問廚房後門的狀況，經理回覆說早已準備妥當，人家經紀人早就交代過了，只是我們這邊不方便停車，妳可能要請康小姐走到下一個路口。

我說好，請康澀琪買完單以後，便帶著她走向廚房後門，並且以為只要走到後門門口，就會有一個工作人員出來告訴我，一切都是假的，和妳拍照是假的，要妳幫她揩去嘴角殘漬也是假的。

我扯著康澀琪的袖口往廚房走，她比我高上一些，卻乖乖跟著我的步伐走在身後。

途中剛好遇見正在送餐的朴秀榮，眼睛紅紅的，像是哭過。我想下班以後是該好好關心她，只要等到下班，只要整人節目喊卡，一切就會變得正常。

可是沒有。到最後她的掌心不知道為什麼，居然和我的手心交疊，好像我和她的手是兩個異極磁鐵，因為太靠近了，而靠近是一切事情發生的主因。我幾乎是牽著她的手，穿梭在廚房紊亂的煎炒節奏中，我們是亂入的切分音，即將奔向樂曲的最後一個小節，然後這個晚上就會結束了。

而即便過程匆忙，我也沒在她臉上看見任何不耐，她一臉笑意，樂在其中，就算出口外面是一座孤島，她也能在島上活得自在開朗的樣子。

「往左走，過了那條馬路應該就會看見妳的經紀人哥哥了。」我喘著氣對她說。

這是我預備停下來的訊號，但她真的太開朗了，開朗到讓我不敢打擾，她還在享受最後的假期，把我帶向後巷寂靜的黑夜裡。

夜色同時披在我們肩上，夜風涼爽，卷起她金色髮絲，露出髮根處的深黑色痕跡。她轉頭看向我，對我說了一聲謝謝。

我說康小姐不客氣，但是我得回去上班，您的車就在那邊，您應該可以自己過去了吧？

工作了一年半的美式餐廳不在鬧區，入夜後只剩下餐廳裡的光亮照亮整條街道，像顆孤獨的行星。而此刻我和她如同誤闖宇宙的宇航員，宇宙沒有盡頭，我們即將航向好幾光年遠的未來。

應該到此為止了吧，當一個整人節目居然讓人產生這樣的錯覺。

可是真的沒有，一切好像真的沒有歇止的一刻，康澀琪反握住我的手心，終於憋忍不住跑在前頭，直到我的對講機收不到任何訊號，直到她在昏黃的路燈下和我道別。

她目光柔軟，在上車前一刻又對我說了一次謝謝，她說這是她過得最開心的一次生日，下次有機會，我們再見面吧！

不就是演唱會上用來對粉絲喊話用的官方說法嗎？我還沒打卡下班，上班時間不容許私人情緒過度干擾，我於是笑，笑著說好的，生日快樂，我們下次再見。

我和她的影子因為路燈的照射有了短暫的重疊，近看很像在接吻，我低下頭，心想燈光昏黃，不至於暴露我燥熱的臉頰。但確實很像一個吻，一個生澀的、卻也命定的吻。

我站在路燈下看著她的褓姆車往高速公路的方向開，大邱與首爾，兩百多公里的距離；但我和她，一個美式餐廳的員工，和一個台上台下反差極大的女明星，也許會更遠，像一輩子那麼遠。

下班以後朴秀榮抱著我哭了整整一個晚上，哭到最後竟然開始查起飛往多倫多的機票，她說怎麼可以來了又走，這到底算什麼。

怎麼可以來了又走。

朴秀榮明顯帶著哭腔的控訴基於某種情感基礎，我被抱得渾身發熱，幾乎就要短路。接著我想起她，想起我即便和她不過匆匆見了一面，怎麼那時候的我，也很想把這句話借來用一用。

6.  
幾星期後我在手機裡瞥見康澀琪，新聞標題寫著她將要飛往國外舉行個人演唱會，她整個人縮在一件黑色風衣裡，沒畫眼妝，好像沒睡醒，唯獨手裡拿著的小提包鮮豔亮眼，可愛圓潤的字體像雲朵——ireneisgood

新興自創品牌，我並不陌生，卻還是在放大圖片的瞬間愣了一下。

以為整人節目還在繼續。

The End.


	2. 人類觀察-大邱緋聞錄

【seulrene】人類觀察-大邱緋聞錄

0.  
怎麼又是她。

1.  
朴秀榮離開韓國的前一晚選擇住在我家，理由是因為我家離車站比較近。深夜時分她拖著一個巨大的行李箱出現在我家門口，以一種離家出走的姿態。

我問她是不是十年內都不會回來了，不然怎麼帶著一個這麼大的行李箱，如果是的話，記得提前辭職，別讓經理為難。她的眼睛裡沒有光，只低著頭搗弄著那只尺寸過大的行李箱，最終在白牆上刮出幾道明顯痕跡。

我請她把行李箱交給我，她沉默地讓出拉桿，頭還是垂得很低，像是故意要和無辜的行李箱過不去。進門以後她把自己縮在我平時最愛的角落，沉默地吃掉我剛買回來的餅乾，嘴角邊滿是碎屑。

我抽了紙巾準備替她揩去，她卻忽然抱住我，接著哭了起來。

朴秀榮說話時總帶著恰到好處的鼻音，很適合撒嬌，也容易讓人心軟，但她實在哭得太傷心了，驚天動地，彷彿要把整個大邱哭成一個分離的板塊，就要和朝鮮半島徹底失散。我還在擔心她嘴角的餅乾屑會不會蹭上我的髮尾，她卻倏地止住哭泣，用著被淚水模糊的聲音對我說：「姐姐，我真的好想她——」

於是我手上的紙巾轉向她的眼角，淚水浸透紙巾。

一個多月以前她在工作場合碰上舊情人，自此陷入舊情的泥淖，連即將來臨的春天也拯救不了她。那一天我也在場，可惜我沒能替秀榮分擔一些什麼，畢竟那時候的我同樣自身難保。

我輕輕拍著她的肩膀，不知道是在安慰抑或是另外一種自欺，在那一刻她把自己哭到聲沙，而我竟也快要認不出自己的聲音，「我知道，我都知道，因為我也很想她——」

我想她是真的很難過，才會忽略我不夠清晰的人稱代名詞。我也在想她，想的卻不是朴秀榮的那個她，雖然和「她」的一切算不上有多少傷心難過，我和她沒有任何情感基礎，最多也只是混亂，和季節交替時的天氣一樣混亂。

可我還是想她。

下次有機會，我們再見面吧！

我在幾星期前曾點開她的演唱會影片，她在散場之前也對著台下的歌迷說了這句話，眉眼彎彎，激烈律動後的汗水淌過她的眼角。歌迷們在燈海中紛紛尖叫、舞動手裡的應援手燈，把所有的信任與愛都交付給她似的，而我不是她的歌迷，我只當她是個騙子。

那個叫康澀琪的女孩，如果不是整人節目派來的嘉賓，那她就是個騙子。

2.  
朴秀榮終於出發前往多倫多，那天我剛好休假，原本想為她送行，她卻趁我還在睡覺的時候自行切換時區，唯一留下的證據是牆面上新添的刮痕，以及餐桌上的紙條：「姐姐，等我把事情處理好我就會回來了，請多保重身體，餐廳就拜託妳了！Joy」

像是黑幫電影裡才會出現的語氣，又彷彿對方欠下一筆鉅款，而朴秀榮此行目的就是討債。

她要討也是討情債，我想。

我對著紙條笑了出來，她是個貼心的小孩，我希望她不要因為愛情而受傷，又盼望她能藉由受傷重新獲得愛情。總之接下來我會有很長一段時間必須分擔她的工作量，這不是難事，難的是我該如何讓自己在繁忙的工作之餘，盡量不再想起康澀琪。

康澀琪，連續幾星期蟬聯女歌手個人品牌排行的一位，她沒有騙我，真的把髮色染回黑色，像個乖巧的中學生，不遲到也不早退的那一種。可這樣的她卻在一個月前讓我以為我正在參與一檔整人節目。

為此我把她的表演舞台和參演的真人秀全部放進播放清單，每天睡前她的臉會出現在我的手機裡，短則二十分鐘，長則一個小時，她在舞台上的魅力絕佳，幾乎成為旋律與節奏的本質；可她這個人卻像是很容易被拐走的樣子，彷彿只要拿出幾包糖果或者幾盤烤肉，就能把她帶回家。

然後我終於明白，一個月以前的康澀琪只是忘了把舞台上的自己帶了過來，她拎著那個容易被騙的自己出現在餐廳裡，尤其是當我看見她在真人秀因為一次遊戲而紅了眼眶，她誠懇地請求節目組再給她一機會：「PD nim！請幫幫我吧！」

一如那個晚上，她看向我，像把自己剖開了遞給我，「Irene小姐，請幫幫我吧！」

康澀琪真摯到像是假的。

我分不清楚哪一個才是真的她，但我覺得我不該再想了。

我在休假日的清晨重新窩回自己最喜歡的角落，閉上眼睛，卻聽見手機響起餐廳經理專用的鈴聲。我連忙接過電話，電話那頭的經理說：「柱現啊對不起，能麻煩妳今天晚上過來上班嗎？有客人指定要妳服務。」

經理通常喊我Irene，柱現則是緊急情況下才會出現的特殊訊號。

我嘆了一口氣，「經理——Joy已經請了年假去多倫多了，您那天不是也說了嗎？我接下來會很忙，所以為了維持我的工作狀態，我必須擁有一個完整的休假……」

「柱現啊，我算加班費給妳吧，拜託妳了。」

「不行的經理，我今天已經打算……」

我打算待在家裡一整天，哪裡都不去，我在遲疑的尾音裡思考自己該原封不動地脫口，還是重編一項不可抗力的行程，像是去首爾追星，或者陪父親去釣魚。

可是經理好像真的很急，她截斷我的猶豫，接續著另外一個更加不可抗力的人名：「妳還記得之前有來過店裡消費的那位康小姐嗎？」

「……是的，我記得。」

說出這句話的時候我就賴在自己最喜歡的角落邊，調整好最舒適的姿勢，不管是看書還是玩手機，都不至於讓肩頸過於難受。然而康澀琪卻只動用了一秒就讓我坐立難安，我幾乎跳了起來，很想對經理說，不是記得而已，是我根本忘不掉。

我說不出口，眼看休假就要泡湯，我卻必須掙扎。

「經紀人那邊剛剛聯絡過我，說康小姐趁著私人假期來大邱度假，已經訂下今晚的包廂，還說希望妳也在，這樣她會比較放鬆。」

「不是為了錄製節目吧？」

「應該不是的，柱現……雖然說對方是以私人假期的名義，但我也不希望得罪客人，這樣好了，今晚的小費我多分一些給妳，加班費也照算，妳覺得怎麼樣？」

「真的不是為了錄製節目才來的嗎？」

「柱現啊……人家都說了，是度假、度假！」

整人節目也許真的還在繼續，也許就連與她分開的那段日子也是節目的一部份，只是我不知情而已。

如今就要驗收我受騙後的情緒，我還是嘆氣，手指在沙發邊敲著焦躁地節奏，回過神來才發現那節奏屬於康澀琪演唱過的某首歌曲。

「經理……」

「這樣好了，妳下午兩點前給我電話吧，妳要是真的不願意，我也只好對康小姐說聲抱歉了……」

「能給我補一天假嗎？」

「妳說什麼？」

「我今晚上班，要算加班費，還要補假。這樣可以嗎經理？」

「當然可以！柱現，晚點見！」

「晚點見。」我對著電話那頭說，卻更像是把這句話留給康澀琪。

晚點見。

我希望整人節目能在今天晚上畫下句點，不要再有任何伏筆，就像那張機場照裡出現的小提包上的字樣——Ireneisgood

我希望今晚就是結局，不論好壞，我們都不該再繼續下去。

3.  
春天來臨以前的天氣多變，康澀琪把自己縮進一件寬大的黑色帽Tee，出現在同一個包廂裡。

時間是晚上七點四十五分，不用再唱一首生日快樂歌給她聽，不用帶太多道具，我於是拎著菜單走進包廂，又一次對上她的眼睛。

她沒畫眼妝，這讓她的眼睛更加透明清澈。她一看見我便丟出一個過於明亮的笑容，好像我的任何一句話都能使她受到傷害，而她已然卸下所有戒備。

她看向我，帶著厚重的鼻音對我說：「Irene小姐，好久不見。」

「妳感冒了？」

她把鼻頭揉到發紅，甚至有些脫皮，一臉無辜地對我點了點頭，「嗯——那天去錄了一個節目，不小心感冒了。」

「是去野外露營的那個節目嗎？」

我在過於寬敞的包廂裡說溜了嘴，沒有任何一個地方可以遮擋我的語句，我無處可逃，只好迎向她在霧氣中兀自發亮的目光：「妳看了？」

我不知道一個感冒的人為什麼要把破碎尾音拉得那麼高，感覺一不小心就會撕裂，尤其她還是個歌手。

「我只是隨手點開而已，我沒看完……」

隨手點開是真的，因為我關注了幾個經常發佈相關影片的帳號，關於康澀琪的一切通常會出現在列表前端；沒看完也是真的，我比較習慣直接看康澀琪個人剪輯的版本。

我說的都是真的，她卻忽然垂下頭，又是一副沮喪的模樣，好像是我欺負了她。

「這樣啊……」

「感冒的人不應該來美式餐廳吃飯的，這裡很多油炸食物，對妳的喉嚨不好，或許妳只能喝杯溫水，或者……」

我無意傷害她，她卻太像一隻自動袒露弱點的小動物，她毫不設防，而我措手不及。

她在下一秒急忙開口：「我可以吃點沙拉沒問題的，Irene小姐，我只是想見妳，我說過了，如果有機會，我們就再見一次面。」

如果這真的是一檔整人節目的續集，也許該在標題字幕打上：如果有一天康澀琪親口對妳說想見妳，妳會有什麼樣的反應？

她每兌現一句話，便會加深一吋謊言。

我無話可說，她像是有些急了，皺了皺眉心對我說：「妳也說了『好』不是嗎？難道妳忘記了？」

她沙啞的嗓音在包廂間蔓延開來，像一球摔落在地的冰淇淋。

我確實在一個月前的街燈下對她說了一聲好，當時的我以為那就是終點，不會再有任何後續。

怎麼會變成這個樣子？

我走上前將菜單遞給她，「我沒忘記，澀琪，我這不是來了嗎？」犧牲休假來見她，而為了被整，我多領一份加班費，也是合情合理的事情，我決定這樣安慰自己。

那一瞬間似是觸動了什麼奇怪的關鍵詞，她眨眨眼睛，開始迅速地翻動那本菜單。我索性伸手卡進寫滿沙拉品項的那一頁，她翻得太快，害我不小心把手搭在她的手背上，「好了別再翻了，除了這頁和下一頁，其他食物全是炸的，我想那不適合妳。」

如果康澀琪真的是一隻正在學習人類語言的小動物，那她這一個月的學習成效明顯不佳。

「Irene小姐，妳的眉尾是不是有一顆痣？」

「妳在說什麼？」

如果有一天康澀琪親口對妳說一些邏輯混亂的話，妳會有什麼樣的反應？

也許整人節目的字幕標題已經改過了，而我來不及反應，我歪過頭問她到底在說什麼，她卻靠向椅背，宛如被感冒折磨得不輕，她皺著一張臉，呢喃似地說：「分開那天晚上我好像看見妳那邊有一顆痣了，可是我不知道我自己有沒有看錯，所以我一直想一直想，連我出外景錄節目的時候也在想，我想不出來，那天在野外還失眠了，也許是因為那樣才感冒的……」

她越說越小聲，而鼻音越來越厚，致使她整個人都變得很無辜，好像我應該替我眉尾旁的痣向她道歉，因為那顆痣真的讓她很困擾，困擾到失眠，然後感冒。

有些時候我會蹲在桌邊為客人點菜，畢竟美式餐廳為了營造歡樂氣氛，總是盡量讓音樂震耳欲聾，我怕客人點了烤雞而我卻送上一杯雪碧，我不希望發生那樣的錯誤。

此時此刻為了讓她看清楚我眉尾旁的痣，我蹲了下來，聽見她的呼吸不是很順暢，可能是因為鼻塞的關係。

「看見了嗎？澀琪，那裡確實有一顆痣。」我略略偏過頭，看不見她的表情。

「看見了……」

她吶吶回應，彷彿她看見的是外星人，而不是一顆痣。

於是我轉頭看向她，如同一個歌迷看向偶像，在仰望中照見她眼底迷濛的霧氣。只可惜我不是她的歌迷，而這樣的康澀琪在我面前也不像是個偶像。

「看到了沒有？」

「我看到了。」

「這樣妳就不會再失眠了吧？」我笑著回問。

我不知道她為什麼要陷入沉默，可能病傻了，才會聽不出來我只不過是隨口一問而已，就像回家的時候偶遇鄰居的問候：「妳回來啦？」不成問題的問句根本不用當真，她卻像要抽絲剝繭，只差沒有為我眉心的痣寫下一篇報告。

「我不確定……」

她在沉默之後這麼說著，說得非常認真，我啞口無言，一把抽走她手裡的菜單：「只是一顆痣而已，用不著這樣。算了我幫妳點吧，雞肉沙拉好嗎？口味清淡又能補充蛋白質，至於飲料，妳就別想了——」

她點點頭，沒再回話。

離開包廂前往機台點餐以前我回頭看了她一眼，不知道她是不是還在想著我眉尾的痣，還是因為疲倦。

4.  
「Irene今天不是休假嗎？怎麼來了？」

繞過吧台的時候被同事問了這麼一句，我聳聳肩，「經理臨時請我幫忙，我就來了。」

「晚上剛好有飛鏢比賽，妳很久沒一起參加了吧？」

「真的？不是都辦在星期三嗎？」

「昨天臨時轉播一場球賽，剛好就把飛鏢比賽延到今天了，妳要不要參加？我看妳眼睛都亮了。」

據經理口述，轉播熱門球賽和舉辦趣味遊戲，也是美式餐廳增加歡聚氣氛的方法，而飛鏢機是半年前才引進的，不過半年時間，已經成為店內高人氣的活動之一。每次比賽派出一名員工和客人競賽，若客人贏得勝利則能獲得餐點招待。老實說我很想參與，只可惜時常和比賽擦肩而過，連朴秀榮也曾安慰過我，她說姐姐，妳太會玩遊戲了，這可不行，得讓客人贏點什麼才行啊！

不知道朴秀榮現在飛到哪裡了，她說會在落地以後聯繫我，到時候也許就能和她分享今天晚上經歷的一切，從關於康澀琪的一切開始——

「可以嗎？」

「經理剛才問我要不要讓妳參加呢，畢竟是遊戲女王Irene不是嗎？」

我望向角落的飛鏢機，決定不再和康澀琪計較我的臨時出勤，渴望勝負的欲念是可以原諒很多事情的，我相信。我笑著答應同事的邀請，轉身走向機台為康澀琪點餐的時候連腳步也跟著輕盈起來。

幾分鐘後我從出餐口帶著她的雞肉沙拉回到包廂，她在包廂裡甩著寬大的袖口，把眼角笑彎了，接著用兩只袖子開始鼓掌，像一隻黑色的海豹。

「我等好久了。」

「今天晚上比較忙，妳很餓嗎？」

「午飯沒吃就過來了……」我才剛幫她把餐盤擺到面前，她已經拿起叉子低頭插起一片生菜，清脆的聲響夾雜著她含糊的語句：「因為一直在想妳眉尾到底有沒有痣。」

「這很重要嗎？」

「嗯。」

她的單音過於精準，我無法反駁，只好匆匆對她說：「我等等得離開一下，店裡辦了一場飛鏢比賽，我得幫忙，妳可以安心待在這裡沒有關係，不會有人打擾妳的。」

她停下動作，嘴巴被塞得鼓鼓的，看向我的時候才又重新咀嚼了一下，「妳很喜歡比賽嗎？」我抽了一張紙巾遞給她，她就著鼻音對我說了一聲謝謝，還是抓著問題不放：「妳是不是，很喜歡比賽，或者遊戲？」

「我只是比較喜歡贏的感覺。」

「如果輸了會怎樣？」

康澀琪感冒了，鼻音有點重，思緒卻沒有因為那樣而受阻，我回答：「也不能怎樣，當然會很不開心了，只是下次再贏回來就是了。」

她哦了一聲，像是已經放棄思索我眉尾的痣，「那我等等也可以和妳比賽嗎？」

「得看看店內有沒有其他客人想要參加，如果沒有，我當然也不能拒絕妳。」

她說好，可以請Irene小姐幫我問問看嗎？如果沒有其他人想參加，就請讓我和妳比賽吧。

在遊戲方面我極少失利，怕她輸得太慘，我原想告訴她感冒的人是該多休息，可她睜著一雙眼睛直勾勾盯著我，我沒辦法拒絕，和一個月前一樣，只好對她說：「我幫妳問問看我們經理。」

「麻煩了。」

說完她又低頭繼續吃著那盤沙拉，好像真的餓了。

5.  
經理二話不說答應了。

「經理，您是不是因為康小姐是個歌手才這樣給她特權？我們不應該……」

「沒有，我剛問過吧台了，今天晚上沒人想參加。」

……

經理專注地操作著點餐機台，彷彿我的一切顧慮都只是多慮而已。

「準備好了就可以過去了，Joy不在，今天就讓我主持吧，柱現，妳可別輸了。」

經理又喊我柱現，讓我隱約覺得這場比賽不會太順利。

我的對手是一個感冒的歌手，康澀琪，一個月前闖進我的生活裡，此刻帶著厚重的鼻音縮進一件黑色帽Tee裡，她的沙拉吃完了，又把溫水喝掉半杯，隨後跟在我身後走了出來。

我們一同被餐廳內昏黃的光影淹沒，我看不太清楚她神情，正如她也沒辦法再把我眉尾旁的痣看得清晰。

餐廳裡的客人不算太多，只有少數幾名吧台前的客人移向我和康澀琪的身後。

康澀琪雙手還插在帽Tee前的口袋裡，像隻迷路且不諳人類語言的小動物，她看著我，沙啞的聲音沒辦法在嘈雜的餐廳裡輕易成立。

我於是湊向她耳邊問她到底說了什麼，聽見她說，如果贏了會有什麼獎勵嗎？

她好像很想贏的樣子，即便她贏不了。

「可以免費招待一份餐點。」我對她說。

「沒有別的嗎？」

「那不然妳想要什麼？」

她的眼睛忽地被閃爍的霓虹燈光照亮，夜空一般地，適合綻放：「等我贏了我就告訴妳。」

「妳不會贏的。」

我只是低聲嘟嚷而已，用著只有自己可以聽見的聲音，沒想到還是被她抓住了，她癟癟嘴，她說其實我也不是那麼容易輸的，妳難道沒有看我出演過的偶像運動會嗎。

康澀琪出演過太多節目，我不是歌迷，只是為了找到哪樣的她更加符合一個月前的那次相遇，我對體育類的節目更沒有興趣，只能誠實地告訴她，對，我沒有看過。

是我錯了。

6.  
康澀琪的指尖輕輕搭在細長的飛鏢邊，骨節分明，那是一雙好看的手，而這雙手曾在幾個月前的偶像運動會上拿下飛鏢比賽的金牌，我怎麼可能會知道。

我不會知道康澀琪曾在節目裡奪下金牌，也未曾注意經理的表情，我甚至以為，整人節目只是我心中恐懼的顯影。只有那樣的比喻可以用來形容一個普通人和明星之間的關係，當一個明星和自己不再存有遙遠的距離，只有被整，才能讓一切擁有合理的輪廓。

我確實被整了，沒人告訴我，朴秀榮也不在，更加沒人可以救我。

我在這間美式餐廳工作了一年半，早已習慣店裡的音樂時而轟鳴，時而引人走進一段私藏的情緒。我很少受到影響，最多只是在遇見喜歡的歌曲時跟著哼上兩句，可是怎麼會這樣，當康澀琪的分數將我狠狠甩在後頭，我的耳朵像是誤闖飛機起降時的跑道，鳴響劇烈，刺痛我的耳膜。

我看見康澀琪又把眼睛笑彎了，像兩枚月亮的縮影。

我疑惑地望向她，試圖把她沙啞的聲音聽得更清楚一點，然拿著麥克風的經理太激動了，經理高興地宣布這場比賽由穿著黑色帽Tee的客人贏得勝利，並將康澀琪的手臂一同高舉。

也許有人認出康澀琪了，也許不是，幾道刺眼的亮光隨著經理激昂的音調掠過我的眼角，彷彿整人節目即將進入高潮，我的反應將成為收視率的關鍵。

康澀琪走向我，像是在說：我就是她贏得勝利後所獲得的免費餐點。

我不知道她是怎麼贏的，我的飛鏢沒有偏斜，只是她的更為精準，而我直到最後一刻才從輸家的靈魂中醒了過來。

我聽見快門閃過的聲音——喀擦喀擦喀擦喀擦喀擦。

快門聲急如幾道預示著春天降臨的閃電，我是真的來不及反應，只能眼睜睜讓康澀琪靠向我，在那個當下我只有一個想法：她感冒了，卻還敢在我的臉頰留下她的溫度。

喀擦喀擦喀擦喀擦喀擦——

我轉頭，找不到聲音的來源，因此只能先行收下她的耳語，「Irene小姐，請幫幫我吧，我知道妳喜歡贏的感覺，但我更需要一則緋聞。」

康澀琪還是把話說得那麼誠懇，和那個或許帶著感冒病毒的吻一樣。

我的目光在過曝的白光中看見經理閃爍不定的眼睛，想起今天早上在家裡接到的那通電話：「柱現啊對不起，能麻煩妳今天晚上過來上班嗎？有客人指定要妳服務。」

柱現啊對不起。

原來這才是整人節目的開端。

我該生氣嗎？但今天的我不僅能領加班費，還可以補回一天的假期。

7.  
我不知道康澀琪為什麼需要一則緋聞，她自己才被大勢男團的成員追求不是嗎？她在想什麼，我也很想知道。

我想再領一份加班費。

可以嗎？

TBC.


End file.
